The present invention relates to a paper cloth hanger. More particularly, this invention relates to a cloth hanger, which includes paper portions to reduce manufacturing cost and to facilitate manufacturing.
A cloth hanger is usually made of metal wire such as iron wire.
In some situations, however, metal wire is not desirable to manufacture a cloth hanger with. Metal may be very expensive. Still, it might be challenging to manufacture a cloth hanger with a material other than the metal. With a new material, the traditional cloth hanger needs to be changed in structures and manufacturing method. The new material and manufacturing method must meet the challenging requirement for a cloth hanger.
Accordingly, a need for a paper cloth hanger has been present for a long time considering the amount of usage in the everyday life and resource conservation of persistent worldwide interest. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.